Steel Knights
"This is where we fight! This is where they die! TONIGHT, WE DINE IN HELL!" - Leader of the Steel Knights, the Adamantine Paladin "BY THE MIGHT OF OUR STEEL! THE COALITION WILL NOT FALL!!!" - Steel Knights Motto The Steel Knights are a Vohrsoth-based creation meant to counter the enemies of the Coalition. They are led by the Adamantine Paladin and the Orichalcum Templar, and were created by the Vohrsoth Revaer and the Rogue Makuta Chirox. History Variations There are several different variations of Steel Knight. Standard Melee Standard Ranged Commando Melee Commando Ranged Adamantine Paladin "To aid the Coalition is my only purpose in life." - Adamantine Paladin Orichalcum Templar "I thank the Coalition for my life, my strength, my ability to choose. But, I must find my own way." - Orichalcum Templar, after leaving the Coalition Steel Colossus Steel Skywyrm Steel Knight Vehicles Steel Knight Dropship Steel Knight Dropships look like modified GDI V-35 Ox Dropships. Steel Knight Troop Transport Steel Knight Troop Transports are large, sea-shell shaped starships designed by Revaer to be cheap, quick, and inexpensive to construct, but each vessel can deploy over 250 Steel Knights. They are designed to crash into a planet, open up like sea-shell, and deploy its troops. Opinions of the Steel Knights *Revaer - (After the Battle of Reach) "They are numerous, deadly, efficient. But, they are also independent and capable of compassion and mercy for their allies. They are my greatest creation ever!" *IceBite - (After he witnessed the Steel Knights in action) "They strike without warning, and if there is warning, it comes too late. These things might just help us end the threats to our galaxy." *Ryan Ferran - "These soldiers are strong, fast, and highly independent. I hope that last part doesn't come back to hurt us." *Aleksander Stukov - "Ugly S.O.B.s. Hope they can turn the tide like Revaer and IceBite say they can." *Kayla Johansen - "These things better be worth the trouble it took to make them." *Lightning - (After the Battle of Reach) "Not to disagree with the others, but I do believe that these things will help us to the end. I saw their leader, heard what he said. 'To aid the Coalition is my only purpose in life,' it said, and I could see, from the look on its face, that it meant it, with every fiber of its being. This thing will remain true to the end...it is all it knows, and all it wishes to know." *Zack - (After the Battle of Reach) "Honestly? If we win, hell, even survive this war, I'm guessing they'll start questioning why they take orders, and then become the real life Terminator. Then we really will have a FUBAR situation." *Selen Leanason - (After the Battle of Reach) "As long as they don't kill us, I'm fine with them. If they decide they're too good for us, well, I dare say I'm capable of a good head ripping." Known Steel Knights *Adamantine Paladin - Leader Form/Adamantine Paladin *Orichalcum Templar - Leader Form/Orichalcum Templar *Pathfinder - Commando Melee *Ranger - Commando Ranged Gallery TSWPhantoms.jpg|Steel Knights on Reach Adamantine_Paladin.jpg|The Adamantine Paladin Steel_Knight_Gunner.jpg|Pathfinder, a Steel Knight Commando Melee Form, conversing with a human it rescued from a Zann Consortium Prison Commando_Ranged.jpg|Ranger, a Steel Knight Commando Ranged Form, with his Wrist Blaster extended FFcopperhead2.jpg|Steel Knight Dropship/Gunship Steel_Knight_Transports.png|Steel Knight Troop Transports Category:Life Forms